


with this ring

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal (sort of), Multi, Nervousness, Polyamory, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: All habits can be hard to break, even the very,verygood ones. In this case, Feferi and Eridan find an alternative to breaking their favourite not-so-decent habit, an alternative that suits everyone involved quite nicely.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	with this ring

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/pseuds/auxanges) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> pre-wedding jitters from husband-to-be eridan and wife-to-be feferi lead them both to best man slash wedding planner slash begrudging emcee karkat's door looking to bone down and fuck out their nerves. both parties are less surprised to see one another than they thought. also not surprised? karkat, who has secret rings in his pocket for both bride and groom. player three has entered the game babey

Eridan comes through the blossoming wisteria vines to the left of Karkat's cottage at about exactly the same time that you walk through the flowering shrubbery to the left.

"I," you say, staring at your fiancé.

"Uh," he says, staring back at you.

You get the opportunity to register three key things (that you're not that surprised to see him here, that he's not that surprised to see _you_ here, and that, based on the cloaks you're both wearing and what glimpse of him you could see beneath his, you're both here for the same purpose) before the door to Karkat's home swings open. The both of you turn to stare at him, your best man slash wedding planner slash begrudging master of ceremonies—

—and then he sighs, steps back out of the doorway, and jerks his head towards the roaring hearth fire he'd already built. "Alright," he says, and you now think you know where his romance novels got the term "rueful grin", "I think you'd both better come in."

* * *

Karkat's an efficient host, getting you both settled onto a couch in front of the fire's warmth, with hot cups of cider made from last fall's apples swiftly set in your hands to chase off the unseasonable spring chill. It gives you something to do instead of attempting to make conversation with Eridan, who you're well aware is just as flustered as you are.

It's only a couple of nights before the wedding, after all. This is the last place either of you ought to be at this time of night, in the clothes that you're wearing. That's probably why Eridan hasn't ditched his cloak, and why you've only just twitched a flap of yours aside—even in a situation like this, it's damn hard to resist the urge to tease your husband-to-be.

That train of thought is interrupted by the return of Karkat, who's brought snacks, of all things, to put down on a side table before he hauls up a chair (facing backwards, of course) and plops himself down in it to look over the pair of you. "So," he says, staring you both down. "Let's talk."

A few things should be noted about the rather unusual relationship between yourself, your boyfriend— _fiancé_ —and Karkat. For one, you're not going to assume that Eridan's cheating on you any more than he's going to assume that you were doing the same to him, as it's absolutely not the first time either of you have fucked Karkat.

Sure, you don't usually go for it solo, but it _is_ something that's happened in the past, that you've talked about happening in the future, and, well—all things considered, it's rather _less_ unusual than some of the other shit you two get up to.

And besides. Karkat's seemed fine with it so far.

You drink your tea. Karkat stares the two of you down. You wait for Eridan to break first, because—

"I'm not actually here to talk, honestly."

—there we go.

"And I doubt Fef is either."

Oh that fucking traitor.

Still, there's not even a flicker of surprise on Karkat's face. This doesn't make you feel any better, but at least you know Eridan hasn't given all of your secrets away. "Look," Karkat says, picking up his own mug and staring into the depths of it. "I'm not saying I don't enjoy the sex. Don't get me wrong! It's fucking amazing! Would absolutely recommend to a friend!"

"Stars and seas," mumbles Eridan.

"—but I _am_ saying that you two can't keep running to me every time things get...like this."

It's like him talking has somehow put you and Eridan back on the same page again. You trade a look, communicating as easily as you usually do when you're this in synch, and then it's your turn to pin Karkat down with a stare. "Like what, exactly?"

It's about now that you notice the faint blush on his face, about now that he's gesturing broadly. "Like—you know like what, Feferi, come on—"

"I'm not sure I do." Your cup makes a satisfying little _clink_ when you set it aside, and from the way Karkat swallows hard at the sound of it, you know you've got him on the ropes again. "I think you'll need to enlighten me. Eridan?"

"Y'know, I've noticed that he's sometimes better at talkin when we've got him in, ah...more _delicate_ situations."

You grin, and you can nearly _see_ Karkat's pants get tighter on him. "Precisely."

Moving things from the couch to the soft rug in front of the fire is a matter of moments, given how often you've done it before. Karkat's on his back underish and between you before he gets the chance to make much more than a startled noise, and when you shrug your coat off your shoulders, you're treated to wide-eyed stares, at the sight of a white dress that's reminiscent of what you'll wear to the wedding but far too inappropriate for the actual ceremony. 

"Oh, damn," Karkat murmurs, his tone almost worshipful, while Eridan whistles. "Ampora!"

"What? Can't I appreciate my wife to be?" Something about that seems to shrink Karkat up again, and the two of you absolutely aren't here for that—you dive back in, Eridan working his pants open, you tugging him in for a kiss that'll have his shirt rucked up so high he's got no choice but to take it off, and—

There's a faint clink of metal, and it gives both you and Eridan pause. "Kar?"

Karkat's red-faced and refusing to look at either of you, his gaze fixed on some high corner of the room. This, of course, leaves you no choice but to investigate the matter further, reaching into the pants pocket that Eridan's holding open for you.

When your fingertips brush against them, Karkat's not the only one red-faced, and you consider, for a moment, joining him in silence.

But then, you've never exactly been _good_ at that.

Which is probably why you pull the rings out instead, and offer them up for Eridan's inspection. "It was these."

Eridan stares down at them for a long moment, during which Karkat squirms slightly but says nothing (you're _shocked_ , if anyone else is worse at silence than you it's Karkat), then plucks one—delicate, in what you think is your ring size—out of your hand. "Kar," he says, and you know that tone well. It means _help me understand_ , it means _I'm worried I screwed up and I want to do better for you_. God, you hope Karkat's hearing the same things you hear.

"I'm in love with the both of you," he says, and covers his face with both his hands. The three of you must be making a hell of a picture, you and Eridan down on your knees, Karkat half-sitting, half-sprawling, between you, his pants tugged down to his thighs and his shirt tugged partway up his chest. "I've been letting this—" a hand wave across the scene, at the both of you "—go on for so long because I thought that it was maybe the only way I could be with you? But—"

"But nothing, Karkat," you say, and this time when you move in, you have no intention of tormenting him. Instead, you pull him straight into your arms, resting your cheek on his hair and breathing in the scent of him. All of your jitters have vanished; it's as if the uncertainty's been chased away by this bright new feeling. "We both care about you so, so much, and we'd happily care about you even more than we already do if you'd let us."

"We'll have to schedule another weddin," Eridan muses, wrapping his arms around the both of you and hauling you in tight. "Da would kill me if we tried changin anythin at the last minute, but I'll get someone to stand for me instead so Kar can be at the front proper with us, then we'll do it again later—"

"Oh, my god," Karkat mumbles, ducking his head down, like that might do something to hide his burning face. "Guys—"

"Shut up and let us love you, Karkat," you tell him.

Eventually, he does.


End file.
